


Цена доверия

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо, Суга, Дайчи и прочие работают агентами в отделе спецопераций. Ойкава – бывший агент их отдела. У Дайчи, Куроо и Суги – стабильный сложившийся тройничок. Но на одной из операций все идет сильно не так…
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Comments: 54
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Работа под прикрытием" № 17. К этому времени четверка уже вернулась в агентство, которое теперь возглавляет Бокуто.

Когда срывается основной план – это норма, когда идет лесом запасной – это уже неприятность, когда накрывается второй запасной – настоящая проблема, а если летит к чертям резервный план отхода Суги – то это уже уровень катастрофы. И до последнего у них обычно никогда не доходит, но сегодня явно не тот день.

Куроо с огромным трудом удается оторваться от преследователей, да и то едва-едва: пара удачных маневров, нырок в подвал почти полностью разрушенного дома и капелька везения.

За два квартала до точки встречи он наконец-то убеждается, что хвоста нет, и, только успев с облегчением выдохнуть, на следующем же перекрестке влетает в засаду. Остается микроскопический шанс, что не они тут его прицельно караулят, а он сам ухитрился нарваться на случайный патруль. Куроо не особо верит в подобные совпадения, но в жизни есть место и обычным случайностям, ведь да? Даже и таким чертовски неудачным. Потому что если нет и это не просто патруль, то они действительно круто влипли.

На принятие решения остаются секунды. Или привести хвост к убежищу Суги, или бодро двигать дальше, но куда? Коуши специально выбрал дом вплотную к территории пригородных банд, за ним около квартала ничейных развалин, отлично просматривающихся и простреливающихся с обеих сторон, а дальше – еще более отбитые отморозки, чем те, что за ним гонятся. Последние хотя бы считаются местной армией, хотя еще пару недель назад были такими же бандитами, как хозяйничающие сейчас в пригороде.

И он бы, пожалуй, рискнул, но только вряд ли Суга будет просто так на это смотреть. И даже Дайчи рядом нет, чтобы его остановить. А втягивать в такое дерьмо Сугу Куроо точно не будет.

Мысленно чертыхаясь, он сворачивает к нужному ему дому: короткий обманный маневр и быстрый рывок к заранее замаскированному лазу, ведущему на единственную не разрушенную лестницу. Надолго преследователей это не обманет, но пару минут он выиграет.

Куроо бегом поднимается по лестнице и как раз вовремя успевает одернуть Сугу, подходящего с автоматом к полуразрушенному оконному проему.

– Не стреляй.

– Почему? – Суга удивленно оборачивается.

Куроо подходит и, тоже стараясь не высовываться, оценивает обстановку. Блядь, как же паршиво. И это совершенно точно не случайный патруль. Пока он пробегал мимо – заметил около десятка боевиков, а сейчас их тут уже почти тридцать.

– Они не знают, что ты тут. – По крайней мере, Куроо очень надеется, что так оно и есть.

– У тебя кровь, – замечает Суга.

– Царапина, – отмахивается Куроо.

– Как всегда, навылет?

– А то, – хмыкает Куроо, проверяя дважды продырявленный рукав.

Оба продолжают поглядывать в окно, где противник неспешно и основательно занимает позиции вокруг их убежища.

– Ты не смог сбросить хвост? – голос Суги звучит умеренно недоверчиво.

– Ага, – покаянно врет Куроо. – Уже думал, что ушел, но не срослось, а тут и развалины так некстати закончились – не успел оторваться.

– Что мы будем делать? – спрашивает Суга.

Хороший вопрос. С очень плохим ответом.

– Я сдамся, – отвечает Куроо.

– Ты рехнулся? – Суга смотрит на него совершенно ошалело.

Куроо на несколько секунд высовывается из окна, чтобы пристрелить парочку совсем уже зарвавшихся и подползших почти вплотную к дому преследователей. Пусть не думают, что у него тут патроны закончились. Хотя вообще-то да, но у Суги есть запас.

– Тебя убьют. – Суга успел обдумать его рацпредложение, и оно ему ожидаемо не нравится.

– Не факт.

– Даже если сразу не пристрелят, то…

– А если не выйду, то грохнут обоих, – перебивает его Куроо.

Суга молчит. Умный ведь, сам все понимает. Вдвоем от такой оравы быстро не отбиться, да и вообще очень спорный вопрос – смогли бы или нет, но быстро – совершенно однозначно не получится. Уходить некуда. А за ближайшие полчаса эта новоиспеченная армия сюда танки подтянет с гранатометами, и их убежище просто и незатейливо сравняют с землей. И Суга все это прекрасно понимает – Куроо видит по его лицу, но... но это же чертов Сугавара.

– Я не отпущу тебя одного, – тихо говорит он и отводит взгляд.

Мда, по-хорошему не вышло.

– Я знаю, – кивает Куроо.

Он подходит вплотную, мягко прикасается пальцами к его подбородку, склоняется словно для поцелуя и в последнее мгновение резко переводит уже начатое движение в боевой захват, Суга пытается дернуться, но, можно подумать, у него есть хоть один шанс из тысячи. Через несколько секунд напарник обмякает в его руках. Куроо старательно прячет его в частично разрушенной вентиляционной шахте, дополнительно набрасывая в тот угол обломки мебели, и уходит сдаваться.

Собственно, только за этим он сюда и заходил. Чтобы не дать сделать Суге глупость. Ведь это исключительно его личная прерогатива.

***

– Как ты собираешься его искать? – Дайчи злится и психует, но Суга не собирается уходить: бросить его он не может, а оставшееся у них время стремительно истекает.

– Не твоя забота, я справлюсь.

– Наши прикрытия провалены.

– Только ваши с Кенмой, я не засветился.

– Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.

– Знаю, – Суга резко взмахивает рукой. – Если бы это было не так, они бы тут каждый камень перевернули и в два счета нашли бы меня. Они просто не искали, понятия не имели, что тут есть кто-то еще.

Они спорят уже добрых полчаса и, кажется, пошли уже по третьему кругу. Кенма, нахохлившись, сидит в углу на куче мусора, обхватив обеими руками бронированный кейс – их цель и их билет на выход. И он же – единственное, на что можно попытаться обменять Куроо, если тот вообще еще жив, но Кенма предпочитает думать, что да.

Вот только даже Суга не поднимает вопрос такого обмена. Не то чтобы Кенма так уж стремился вернуть новейшее биологическое оружие в руки местных полудурков, но ведь речь о Куроо. С другой стороны, если эту биогадость пустят в дело – погибнут десятки, если не сотни тысяч человек. И яду совершенно все равно, кто перед ним – боевик или маленький ребенок. Так что Кенма, пожалуй, в какой-то степени даже рад, что все зависит не от него. Потому что если бы он принимал решение – он понятия не имеет, каким бы оно было, и не особо стремится узнать.

Но раз уж об обмене речь не идет, то Дайчи прав. Если Суге даже каким-то чудом удастся выяснить, где держат Куроо, то ни освободить, ни вывезти из страны сам он его не сможет.

– Давайте я доставлю цель, а вы останетесь и попытаетесь найти и вытащить Куроо, – предлагает Кенма.

Оба замолкают и награждают его одинаково недоверчивыми взглядами. А вот это уже обидно. Не такой же он псих, чтобы в одиночку попытаться сменять кейс на Куроо. По крайней мере, хотелось бы в это верить. Или хотя бы чтобы верили они. Но увы.

– Нет, – говорит Суга. – Дайчи полстолицы ищет, это бессмысленно. Вы оба должны сегодня улететь.

И это тупик. Потому что даже если у Суги есть один шанс из миллиона, Дайчи никогда его не бросит одного в этом пекле. И Кенма искренне недоумевает, как Суга может этого не понимать.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно решается Дайчи. – Тогда забери себе все оружие, оставь нам по паре запасных обойм – нам хватит.

В первое мгновение Суга огорошенно застывает, а потом, просияв, бросается к сумке с остатками огнестрела. Дайчи делает шаг за ним и вырубает коротким ударом по затылку.

– Двадцать три минуты до взлета! – рычит он на окаменевшего Кенму, взваливая Сугу на плечо.

Кенма отмерзает и, похватав все остальное, бежит следом. Им ведь еще ехать минут сорок, а дольше пяти самолет их ждать не будет. И какой-то частью сознания Кенме хочется, чтобы они не успели, но Дайчи гонит как сумасшедший и вылетает на заброшенную ВПП, когда маленькая Сесна уже выруливает на взлет.

***

Всю обратную дорогу Суга сидит, отвернувшись к иллюминатору. Дайчи поначалу пытается его растормошить, но быстро сдается, и дальше они летят в полной тишине, от которой у Кенмы мурашки по коже. Обычно Куроо начинает кого-то подкалывать, остальные втягиваются в перепалку, которая, с одной стороны, вроде бы всех бесит – сколько раз сам Кенма мечтал, чтобы Куроо наконец-то заткнулся. Но с другой – помогает сбросить накопившееся напряжение, оставить за бортом закончившуюся операцию и больше не думать о ней. И Кенма тоже это всегда понимал, даже когда бесился.

Но раньше они никогда еще не возвращались втроем, и никогда не повисала такая гнетущая тишина. В которой слишком сложно гнать от себя мысли, что это может быть уже все, что по-другому уже больше не будет. Никогда.

Кенма помнит, что Куроо так уже вляпывался: раньше, в предыдущем спецотделе – и тогда его успешно вытащили чуть ли не месяц спустя. И знает, что Дайчи уже связался с отделом, и что Бокуто там сейчас срочно готовит спасательную операцию. Но все равно Кенму не покидает ощущение, что они безнадежно опоздали. Может быть, уже тогда опоздали, когда спорили на точке встречи, на которой обнаружился один только что очнувшийся Суга и никакого Куроо.

***

Бокуто возвращается через две недели – мрачнее тучи и с едва поджившими корочками на сбитых костяшках. Сам он ни о чем не говорит, но слухи расползаются быстрее пожара: нашли всех причастных, выбили все признания, перебили всех, кто под горячую руку попался, вот только вернулись ни с чем. Вернее, ни с кем. А еще весь отдел знает, что они привезли с собой два мешка костей, которые тут же сдали криминалистам.

Дайчи целый день дежурит у дверей лаборатории. Его несколько раз пытаются выпроводить, в последний раз проводят чуть ли не полноценное изгнание с присутствием заместителя директора, главы криминалистов и подразделения внутренней охраны. Но все тщетно. В итоге все делают вид, что так и было задумано и Дайчи имеет полное право тут ошиваться.

Суга временно отстранен. Он не явился на собеседование со штатным психологом, которое проводится после каждой миссии с неполным возвратом, хотя раньше они бывали уже на десятке таких, и для Суги это никогда не было проблемой. Но вот теперь – стало.

В молчанку он играть перестал, но за все эти две недели они так ни разу нормально и не поговорили. И Дайчи это уже начинает всерьез пугать. Да, он сразу понял, что Суга будет злиться, возможно, долго. Может быть, даже не простит его. Хотя в последнее Дайчи никогда всерьез не верил, но все же допускал такую мысль. Да и ладно, пусть делает что хочет, лишь бы был жив. Дайчи не мог позволить ему угробить себя в этой безнадежной попытке спасения Куроо. Тем более, всего через сутки туда уже примчался Бокуто с дюжиной оперативников, пусть и получил потом по голове за это самоуправство по возвращении. Что бы мог сделать Суга, чего не смогли они?

Да ничего же! Дайчи в этом практически уверен. Вот только как убедить в этом Коуши?

Когда криминалисты вызывают Бокуто, Дайчи просачивается следом, стараясь быть максимально неприметным и занимать поменьше места, хотя это явно и не его конек. Близко он не подходит – все же надо иметь хоть остатки совести, слушает практически от двери.

– Вы уверены? – от тона Бокуто у Дайчи волосы на затылке шевелятся.

И да, пожалуй, он верит слухам, что от этого спасательного отряда живым не ушел никто. Вот только от этого ничуть не легче – ни самому Бокуто, ни Суге, ни даже ему.

– Анализ ДНК не врет.

– Но это всего одна кость.

– Зато бедренная, – парирует криминалист.

– Я вижу какой-то обломок, – хмурится Бокуто.

– Нормальная обглоданная бедренная кость. А чего вы ожидали от ямы с крокодилами?

– Но в других костях его ДНК нет? – продолжает допытываться Бокуто.

– Да тут вообще большинство образцов непригодны для анализа! Вы хоть представляете, с какой скоростью вода, и не просто вода, а гниющее болото из трупов и мусора разрушает биологические материалы? Да к тому же когда все кости разгрызены и полуразрушены? Из ваших двух мешков мы смогли извлечь ДНК всего из семи костей: двух бедренных, трех берцовых и двух плечевых. На выходе имеем пять человек: четверо неизвестных и ваш агент.

– Но образец Куроо только в одной? – настойчиво уточняет Бокуто.

– И вы же сами сказали, что выгребли не всю яму, – пожимает плечами криминалист

– Не успели! – Бокуто в сердцах лупит кулаком об ладонь. – Эти гады все взорвали к чертям собачьим, камикадзе хреновы!

Криминалист рефлекторно шарахается в сторону. Бокуто шумно дышит, пытаясь взять себя в руки. У Дайчи начинают подкашиваться ноги, чего они обычно никогда себе не позволяли, и он опирается спиной на стену – восхитительно холодную стену, вот бы сейчас вжаться в нее лбом. Дайчи кажется, что его лицо сейчас пылает, а в висках бьется только одна мысль – что он скажет Суге?

– Хорошо, – наконец говорит Бокуто уже почти нормальным тоном. – Каковы шансы, что эту кость… ногу могли бросить крокодилам отдельно, без него?

– Теоретически современная медицина позволяет… – уклончиво начинает криминалист, но сталкивается со взглядом Бокуто и заканчивает уже без экивоков: – Но если хотите мое мнение, то очень вряд ли. Следов спила нет. Да, их могли уничтожить крокодилы, но разве что в случае, если в них кто-то специально и долго тыкал костью, раз за разом проверяя полученный результат – до полного уничтожения улик. А случайно, естественным путем получить такое практически невозможно. Если же удалять ногу вместе с суставом – чтобы не осталось спила, то это очень сложная операция, требующая высококлассных специалистов и оборудования, а учитывая страну происхождения этих образцов, я вообще не уверен, что там все это есть. К тому же, отмахать кусок ноги в районе колена может любой коновал. Это быстро и просто. А с точки зрения устрашения жертвы – эффект по сути тот же.

– Ясно, – глухо отвечает Бокуто, а криминалист продолжает:

– Тем более, я слышал, что вы нашли видео, как его в эту яму кидают…

От двери раздается какой-то неясный звук, все оборачиваются, и Дайчи видит сквозь стекло бледного до синевы Сугу. Черт! Все это время стоял за чуть приоткрытой дверью!

– Коуши! – Дайчи бросается следом, но так и не успевает догнать.

Когда он вылетает на парковку, то успевает застать только его машину, с визгом шин едва вписывающуюся в поворот на выезде.

***

Проходит месяц, но лучше не становится ни на грамм. Суга только еще больше замыкается в себе, словно отгораживаясь от него невидимой стеной. Они все так же почти не разговаривают. Дайчи не сразу замечает, но теперь и на ноуте, и на планшете у Суги другие пароли, которых Дайчи уже не знает. И это как-то до обидного несправедливо. Черт с ним, что злится, что не может простить – ладно, но разве он давал повод для такого недоверия?

Но, естественно, он ему ничего не скажет. Дайчи вообще в последнее время боится что-либо говорить или делать, потому что от любых его попыток помочь становится только хуже. Временное отстранение Суги плавно перетекает в бессрочный отпуск. Суга круглые сутки сидит дома. И, по-хорошему, Дайчи понятия не имеет, чем он там занимается. Когда они вместе, Суга не отрывается от планшета, но стоит Дайчи попытаться туда заглянуть, тут же одним движением убирает все с экрана и молча смотрит на Дайчи в упор. Дайчи тушуется и скомкано извиняется, Суга снова утыкается в планшет – и так раз за разом. Дайчи дуреет от этого, но в ответ на любую попытку поговорить или выяснить отношения Суга молча встает, уходит в спальню и запирает за собой дверь.

Дайчи приходится ночевать на диване. Хотя разница невелика, разве что потом утром спина затекает. Суга все время как будто бы не здесь, словно так и остался в том полуразрушенном доме, в котором Дайчи его вырубил, кажется, уже вечность назад. Будто обратно домой он привез только тело Суги, а его душа так и осталась где-то там, посреди хаоса военного переворота на другом конце света, где пленников бросают в ямы с крокодилами. Дайчи жутко от таких мыслей, но чем дальше, чем чаще они его посещают.

Одна сомнительная польза от всего этого: Дайчи не думает о Куроо – некогда и нечем. Все мысли заняты только Сугой, который жив, которому плохо и которому он никак не может помочь. А Куроо… мертвые никуда не спешат и никуда не денутся, и тут уже ничего не исправишь, но и ничего не упустишь. А Сугу он боится потерять просто до трясучки. И еще больше боится сделать что-то не так.

Дайчи все же находит способ узнать, что именно постоянно читает и рассматривает Суга. Агент он, в конце концов, или где? Пусть компьютеры – не по его части, но уж пару жучков в собственном доме он в состоянии установить – незаметно даже для Суги. И найденное превосходит все самые худшие ожидания. Суга постоянно просматривает отчеты с их последнего дела и с последующей спасательной операции Бокуто. К которым у него совершенно точно не должно быть доступа – и как только достал? Но да, это вопрос риторический.

Дайчи слишком хорошо понимает, насколько это порочный замкнутый круг. Раз за разом перелистывать документы и фотографии, возвращаться к закрытому делу, восстанавливая в памяти мельчайшие подробности, переоценивать каждый поступок и каждое решение с одним-единственным безнадежным вопросом – что он сделал не так, где ошибся, что можно было изменить? Так нельзя, категорически не стоит этого делать. Ведь это настоящая бездонная яма, которая может засосать так, что не выберешься. И Сугу надо срочно из нее вытаскивать, пока еще не поздно. Но как? Если тот и на шаг его к себе не подпускает? А стоит хоть чуть надавить – отдаляется еще больше.

Кенму переводят в оперативный центр. Сам Дайчи сначала застрял за отчетами, потом его нагрузили другой бумажной работой, а теперь Бокуто вообще в архив сослал: проверять документацию по старым делам. Дайчи ненавидит бумажную работу, но что делать? Сам он в поле не пойдет. А новая команда… Не только без Куроо, но, по факту, сейчас и без Суги – какой в этом смысл?

В один из вечеров, уже выходя из офиса, он сталкивается на лестнице с Акааши – вроде бы случайно, но, вспоминая об этой встрече потом, приходит к выводу, что его специально подловили. Впрочем, разница небольшая.

– Ты же понимаешь, что у него ПТСР?

Дайчи неопределенно пожимает плечами. Даже если и понимает, что с того?

– Ему нужна помощь, – продолжает Акааши.

– Он не хочет.

– Это нормально, – кивает Акааши. – Этап отрицания, он застрял на нем.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – хмурится Дайчи. – Силком тащить его к мозгоправу?

– А ты и дальше собираешься ничего не делать? И позволять ему медленно съезжать с катушек?

Дайчи отмалчивается. С доводами Акааши он согласен, у самого регулярно мысли ходят по этому кругу, только выхода из него он не видит.

– Пусть хоть к штатному психологу сходит.

– Я не смогу его убедить. Я пытался, – Дайчи качает головой.

Акааши какое-то время просто молча идет рядом, и Дайчи бесконечно благодарен ему за это. Вообще за все – и что подошел, и что заговорил, и что теперь молчит, но хотя бы не уходит. Дайчи уже дуреет от происходящего с Сугой, от полного непонимания, что с этим делать, и он рад хоть какому-то участию и совету, даже если тот ему и не нравится.

Акааши останавливается, ненавязчиво чуть увеличивая расстояние между ними.

– Савамура, ты только не психуй. Но ты сам уже понимаешь, что ему нужна помощь специалиста. И если он не согласен обратиться к нему сам, то кто-то это должен сделать для него.

– Ты предлагаешь мне засунуть его в психушку?! – взрывается Дайчи, но кулаки не распускает; оценил эти предварительные маневры, и даже где-то устыдился: мало того, что Суга ведет себя неадекватно, не хватало еще, чтобы и от него народ шарахаться начал.

– Не в психушку и не засунуть, – терпеливо объясняет Акааши. – Хорошая частная клиника. Полная анонимность. Отличные специалисты, исключительно обходительный и тактичный персонал. Он тебя потом сам благодарить будет.

Дайчи недоверчиво качает головой.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что мозги – такая же часть организма, как и все остальное, да? – уточняет Акааши.

Дайчи неуверенно кивает.

– Если бы у него была сломана нога и он отказывался бы ее лечить, что бы ты сделал?

Дайчи понимает, куда тот клонит, но пример звучит все равно исключительно логично.

– Взял бы его за шкирку и потащил бы накладывать гипс, – вынужденно отвечает он.

– А чем эта ситуация отличается? И почему ты теперь ничего не делаешь?

У Дайчи нет на это ответа.

– Боишься, что он потом тебя не простит? Ты и так его теряешь. Каждый день, по чуть-чуть, но неизбежно и неотвратимо. Полагаешь, если ничего не делать, оно само как-то рассосется?

– Нет, – со вздохом соглашается Дайчи; если месяц назад он еще верил в это, то теперь уже понимает, что – нет.

– Вот контакты клиники. – Акааши протягивает небольшой серый прямоугольник, на котором кроме номера телефона больше нет ничего. – Как надумаешь – позвони.

Дайчи берет его, несколько раз просматривает, рвет в клочки и выбрасывает в урну. Профессиональная привычка не оставлять лишних улик.

Он думает три дня. Ему не нравится предложение Акааши, но другого выхода он не видит. На четвертый день он утром звонит в клинику – с работы, он же не идиот. А вернувшись вечером домой, уже не застает Сугу. Телефон отключен. Он тут же звонит в родной отдел, те подключают спутниковое наблюдение, просматривают записи с камер, но ничего, как в воду канул.

Утром приходит короткое сообщение на голосовую почту: «У меня все в порядке», и фотография Сугавары на фоне программы сегодняшних новостей на экране ноута за его спиной. На следующее утро – та же запись, но уже новое фото. Дайчи сначала паникует, потом бесится, потом в сердцах пытается придушить Акааши за дурные советы.

Отдел компьютерного анализа две недели по пикселям разбирает эти ежедневно присылаемые Сугой фотографии – все бесполезно. За ноутом висит серая тряпка, бликов нет, отражений тоже. Акааши лично пытается отследить по почтовому следу, но добивается лишь того, что очередным утром вместо стандартной фразы Дайчи слышит: «Если Акааши не отступит, то больше сообщений не будет». Почтовое отслеживание сворачивается. Бокуто на всякий случай отправляет несколько оперативников на место их последней операции, но Суга там так и не появляется. Поиски заходят в тупик.

Дайчи утешает себя мыслью, что, по крайней мере, Суге не все равно. Раз каждый день пишет, то собирается рано или поздно вернуться. Ведь так? И Дайчи боится даже думать, что с ним будет, если однажды эти сообщения перестанут приходить.


	2. Chapter 2

Услышав звонок, Ойкава не напрягается и подвоха никакого не ждет: трель звонка от Ивайзуми, пусть и не совсем в урочное время, но мало ли что.

– Посмотри в окно.

Эта короткая фраза вбрасывает в кровь столько адреналина, словно ему загнали шприц с ним в самое сердце. Во-первых, это не Ивайзуми. Во-вторых, Ойкаве требуется пара секунд, чтобы узнать голос – все-таки, более пяти лет пошло. Но когда понимает, с кем говорит, то срывается с места, сбивая что-то со стола, и одним прыжком оказывается в нужной точке. В голове тысяча мыслей, которые путаются и сбивают друг друга. И поверх этого хаоса набатным колоколом только – «Черт! Черт! Черт!».

Куда смотреть?! На что?! Но в трубке тишина, хотя связь и не прервана. Ойкава уже готов спросить, когда замечает на крыше, через два здания напротив светловолосого человека с телефоном в руке. Хорошая крыша, относительно низкая, безопасная, на семь этажей ниже, чем его кабинет, для снайпера не пригодна. Вот только там притаилось нечто куда хуже любого снайпера или боевика.

За спиной у парня круглый стол, как в летнем кафе, с вазой и одиноким цветком. С такого расстояния не видно, но Ойкава точно знает, что там орхидея. Ведь сам придумал эту подставу вечность назад. Уже и забыл про нее. Он – да, а вот тот – нет. Вот же зараза!

– У тебя семь минут, или Ивайзуми умрет, – произносит его собеседник и отключается.

Первые двадцать секунд Ойкава тратит на бессмысленный и беспомощный мат, но ему просто жизненно необходимы эти долбаные секунды, чтобы смириться с новой реальностью и осознать ее. А потом он несется вниз по лестнице, дальше улица, светофор: к черту, не объедут, так перепрыгнет, и снова лестница. За ручку ведущей на крышу двери он берется через шесть минут пятьдесят семь секунд – секундомер запустил сразу по завершении звонка на полном автомате, рабочие рефлексы.

Еще две секунды в подарок себе, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и он выходит на крышу. Думать на бегу весьма неудобно, но выбирать не приходится. Все не так плохо. Его прекрасный, продуманный, многоступенчатый план полетел к черту семь минут назад. Обидно до ужаса. Накосячил просто эпично. Еще бы знать, где, но с этим можно разобраться и потом. А сейчас начинается игра. Совсем не та, что он планировал, не на его условиях и не на его поле. Но разве это повод ее не выиграть? А что ставки выше и хуже старт – тем слаще будет победа.

– Какие люди в наших широтах, – Ойкава ослепительно улыбается своему визави.

Сугавара неприязненно смотрит на него и молча бросает телефон – прямо в руки, хороший пас. Аппарат Ивайзуми, Ойкава узнает еще до того, как ловит. Один беглый взгляд на открытое фото: сам Хаджиме – живой, злющий, качественно связанный и с парой ссадин на перекошенной роже. Ну, примерно этого он и ожидал еще с того момента, как услышал чужой голос, звонящий с его номера. Тут все без сюрпризов. Но вот взгляд Сугавары ему категорически не нравится.

Увидеть там страх было бы приятно. Вызов, пожалуй, еще более порадовал бы. Ненависть – как вариант. Но хотя бы какая-то нервозность, неуверенность там точно должна быть. Или попытка скрыть обуревающие его эмоции – Ойкава всегда умел ее заметить, как бы Сугавара ни прятал.

Но сейчас в его глазах нет ничего: ни этого, ни чего-либо другого. Только пристальное цепкое внимание – и все. Удивительно неживой взгляд, особенно для Коуши. Или, по крайней мере, для того, каким он его помнит.

– У тебя осталось двадцать восемь минут. У Ивайзуми тоже.

Ойкава только сейчас замечает счетчик, сменивший фото связанного Хаджиме.

– Ты же говорил, что всего семь было, – Ойкава убедительно изображает, что все это – непонятная и нелепая шутка, которую он совершенно не понимает.

– Тогда я просто проверял, как быстро ты бегаешь, – губы Суги изгибаются в намеке на улыбку, но взгляд остается таким же отстраненным.

– Я выиграл приз? – продолжает шутить и тянуть время Ойкава.

– Нет.

Ойкава ждет продолжения, но его не происходит. Суга просто стоит и смотрит на него. Ладно, можно немного и подыграть.

– И что я должен сделать за это время?

– Освободить Куроо и дать нам уйти.

– Какого Куроо? – Ойкава уверен, что его изумление и непонимание просто безупречно, и это так и есть, он точно знает, насколько хорошо умеет играть.

Суга едва заметно морщится. Ойкава внутренне торжествует. Мальчик, ты думал, что все будет просто, да? Ты ошибся.

– Фотографию я сделал сразу, – медленно отвечает Суга. – Пару часов назад. Как ты думаешь, за это время я успел отрезать ему левую ногу и скормить крокодилам? У вас тут как раз водятся в ближайшем озере, даже ходить далеко не пришлось.

В первое мгновение Ойкава продолжает выбранную стратегию: косить под дурачка и изображать вежливое недоумение, лишь с секундным запаздыванием понимая, что это неправильная реакция. Любой вменяемый человек на такое заявление должен был среагировать в стиле «Какие к черту крокодилы? Ты что несешь?! И почему, вашу мать, именно левая нога, что это значит?!». А своей игрой он выдал, что этот набор его ничуть не шокирует, что он для него понятен. Вот же гадство!

И Суга успел это заметить – Ойкава точно видит по его лицу. Впервые хоть какая-то реакция. Значит, все-таки не был уверен, лишь подозрения были. Черт! Первый раунд не за ним.

– Двадцать пять минут, – напоминает Сугавара.

Ойкава начинает тихо беситься, но с усилием берет себя в руки.

– И что потом? – с вызовом спрашивает он.

– Ивайзуми умрет.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что добрый парень Сугавара Коуши из-за каких-то наших мутных разборок пятилетней давности грохнет ни в чем не повинного человека, которого сегодня увидел впервые в жизни?

– Ни в чем не повинного? – Суга выгибает бровь. – Полковника колумбийской контрразведки? Да у него руки по локоть в крови. Только за ту неделю, что я за вами слежу, я уже достаточно успел увидеть.

Неделю?! Вот черт! Ойкава лихорадочно соображает, что конкретно Суга мог успеть узнать за эту неделю. И, кстати, совсем ведь не факт, что не соврал. Мог и дольше тут ошиваться. Как же паршиво. И нет, Куроо он совершенно точно не засек – за последний месяц Ойкава его в кабинет ни разу не приводил, а до подвалов извне никак не добраться. Но вот касательно всего остального… Одно сплошное гадство. И, получается, все сейчас происходящее – не экспромт, а тщательно спланированная операция. Час от часу не легче.

– Дайчи-то где? – небрежно уточняет Ойкава, прикидывая, где тут наилучшая позиция для снайпера; вокруг своего кабинета он заранее все просчитал и перепроверил, но эта крыша все же чуть в стороне.

– Я сам.

– С чего бы это? – недоверчиво уточняет Ойкава.

– Двадцать две минуты, – вместо ответа говорит Суга.

Ойкаве хочется придушить его на месте – как же его выводит из себя эта игра в оживший хронометр. Но он все уже просчитал. Для него крайняя отметка – двенадцать минут или четырнадцать, если прикидывать еще запас на форс-мажор. Пока время есть.

– Ладно. Допустим, только предположим, что, возможно, я знаю, где находится Куроо, но я просто не успею…

– Он или в подвалах твоего ведомства, или ты уже его все-таки грохнул, – перебивает его Суга. – Тоору, я же тебя знаю.

И, правда, они слишком хорошо друг друга знают – вернее, знали пять лет назад. Но как бы они оба ни изменились за эти годы, идиотом точно никто из них не стал. Хватит этих вежливых игр, шутки в сторону.

– Гарантий ты ведь мне никаких не предоставишь? – холодно интересуется Ойкава и дожидается ответного кивка. – Тогда с какого черта мне верить, что Ивайзуми вообще еще жив?

– Ни с какого, – соглашается Суга. – Но через двадцать минут он совершенно точно умрет.

– Тогда вы с Куроо тоже.

– Я знаю.

– И чего ты этим добьешься?

Суга несколько секунд пристально на него смотрит.

– Тоору, если дать тебе хоть малейший шанс на маневр, ты его используешь, и нам с Куроо живыми отсюда не уйти. Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь. Ты или делаешь по-моему, или сегодня умрем и мы, и Хаджиме.

Ойкава не хочет себе в этом признаваться, но его начинает всерьез пугать Суга в этом до дикости странном для него модусе совершенно отмороженного смертника. Это противоречит всему, что он знает о Сугаваре, но выглядит исключительно убедительно. Люди и правда иногда меняются. 

Ойкава достает пистолет и стреляет Суге в руку, но тот даже не морщится – только дергается от удара. Тем более странно. Обезболкой, что ли, заранее накачался? Хотя да, он мог. И заодно это хорошо объясняет эту отстраненность и отсутствие нормальных реакций. Но в каком-то смысле это еще хуже. Переговоры с захватчиком под препаратами даже более непредсказуемы, чем просто со смертником.

Ойкава подходит и, чтобы проверить свою версию, резко нажимает пальцами на свежую рану. Суга кривится и сгибается от боли, но на этом и все.

– Я ведь могу выбить из тебя ответ, – шипит Ойкава ему в ухо.

– За шестнадцать минут не успеешь, – сдавленно отвечает Суга.

Черт. И это тоже верно. Сугавара умеет планировать, этого у него не отнять. Пусть он и та еще неженка, но за четверть часа силой Ойкава его не сломает. Все рассчитал, гаденыш.

– Проверим, насколько быстро ты бегаешь? – недобро скалится Ойкава.

Путь обратно до его кабинета занимает у них девять минут. Заодно и раненый Суга выдохся от этой пробежки. Распоряжение насчет пленника Ойкава отдает еще на крыше, и о его доставке сообщают, едва они успевают войти. Вот теперь и посмотрим, кто на что готов пойти.

Куроо вводят, Ойкава небрежным жестом отсылает охрану, не сводя взгляда с лица Суги, и все-таки ловит то, что так надеялся там увидеть. Все-таки в умении контролировать эмоции Суга немного не дотягивает, совсем совсем чуть-чуть, но эта малость его и губит. Может, он и готов сегодня умереть, Ойкаве все еще трудно в это поверить, но в этом Суга чертовски убедителен. А вот смотреть, как у него на глазах убивают Куроо – нихрена он не готов. Теперь Ойкаве достаточно пары минут, чтобы получить от него все ответы про Ивайзуми. Сугавара проиграл. Как всегда.

В последнее мгновение Ойкава успевает спохватиться, что, засмотревшись на Сугу, непростительно надолго выпустил из поля зрения Куроо, но обернуться – уже не успевает.

***

Куроо ловит обмякшее тело и аккуратно укладывает на пол – охрана сразу за дверьми, лишние звуки им тут не нужны. Потом резким движением вправляет вывернутый из сустава и безжалостно ободранный о наручники большой палец.

Суга так и стоит у стола с широко распахнутыми глазами, и таращится на него, как на натуральное привидение.

– Ключи должны быть в столе, – тихо говорит Куроо.

Из камеры его всегда выводят только в полном комплекте: руки скованы за спиной, кандалы на ногах общей цепью прикованы к наручникам – вообще не подергаешься. Не зря он приберегал маневр с пальцем на черный день, ну или на светлый – как получится. Суга деревянно кивает и начинает рыться в столе. И Куроо до чертиков не нравится его вид – помимо того, что он просто зашибись как рад его видеть. Простреленная чуть выше локтя рука и залитый кровью рукав – это мелочи жизни, но взгляд у Суги совершенно ненормальный. Впрочем, хотя бы на приказы он реагирует, кажется, адекватно, а с остальным они разберутся потом. 

Куроо быстро и по возможности бесшумно открывает шкаф, что не так уж просто сделать одной рукой – вторая пока еще закована за спиной. Суга находит ключ, порывается сам открыть замки, но не сразу справляется, и Куроо замечает, как дрожат его пальцы. Фигово. Он отбирает ключ и жестом показывает на висящую в шкафу парадную униформу. Ойкава ее ненавидит, но иногда приходится надевать, как и полевую форму, висящую рядом.

Суга явно не понимает, зачем, но прилежно переодевает Ойкаву. Куроо стягивает робу, ловит быстрый заполошный взгляд Суги – ну да, шкуру ему тут славно попортили, и побыстрее натягивает камуфляж, чтобы Суга тут не присматривался лишний раз. Куроо на мгновение ловит свое отражение во внутреннем зеркале шкафа и до крови закусывает губу. Не отвлекаться. Не думать. Не сейчас. Цель, операция, действия. Все остальное – потом.

Наскоро ощупав одну из деревянных панелей на дальней стене, Куроо быстро находит отпирающий механизм – примерно же видел, где он. Ойкава думал, что он был без сознания, когда его этим путем притащили в здание – но черта с два. За панелью – скрытый лифт. Совсем небольшой, трое в него как сельди в банку впихиваются – но влезают, и лифт выдерживает, опять же, на собственном печальном опыте проверено.

– Тут сканер сетчатки, – поясняет он для Суги.

Они вдвоем тащат Ойкаву к нему и с горем пополам предъявляют замку искомый глаз, хотя и получается не сразу. Куро придерживает веки, Суга разбирается с закатившимися глазами, вернее, глазом. Но у Куроо вывернутый палец не очень-то слушается, у Суги простреленная рука, что сильно осложняет процесс. Куроо больше всего боится, что Ойкава очнется во время этих манипуляций, но им везет.

Когда лифт наконец-то открывается, Куроо профилактически еще немного придушивает Ойкаву – чтобы точно хватило до стоянки. На проходной они разыгрывают старый как мир трюк: Куроо в качестве водителя, рядом бессознательный Ойкава в парадной униформе и темных очках, которого придерживает прячущийся сзади между сидениями Суга. И главное – недобрая репутация майора разведки, чьего гнева опасаются, лишний раз не придираются и не присматриваются на КПП.

Первая машина Суги ждет их через три переулка: с полным багажником всяких полезных мелочей – от одежды до оружия и аптечки. Куроо на корню пресекает вялые возражения Суги и наскоро перевязывает ему руку. Пуля осталась внутри, что паршиво, но на это вот уже точно нет времени.

– Они мне вживили какой-то гребаный датчик, – Куроо стягивает куртку с плеча, спину старается особо не оголять, нечего Сугу лишний раз нервировать.

Следующие минут пять Суга возится с удалением капсулы, а Куроо только и остается, что молчать и не дергаться. И хотя за последние месяцы он, похоже, нехило повысил свой болевой порог, но все равно ковыряние в плече отвлекает и не дает толком сосредоточиться.

– Что с ногой? – заканчивая, спрашивает Суга.

Он заметил, что Куроо немного хромает, но гораздо больше его волнует другой вопрос – как кость Куроо оказалась в яме для крокодилов, а потом у криминалистов. Хотя, кажется, в целом он уже понял ответ.

Куроо досадливо морщится.

– Ойкава – сволочь, – резюмирует он. – Мне удалили большую часть бедренной кости. Хоть на титановый протез расщедрился, и на том спасибо. Но не уверен, что это именно его заслуга – в официальной клинике делали. Там и так медики пытались роптать.

Суга только вздыхает. Как только он понял, что в деле может быть замешан Ойкава, тут же усомнился в достоверности «крокодилового следа» – изощренность бывшего коллеги он хорошо помнит.

– И да, я в курсе – зачем, – продолжает Куроо. – Он поделился своим гениальным планом, как окончательно убедить всех, что я погиб, чтобы даже и не искали. Ты-то чего не поверил?

– Я тоже поверил, – Суга виновато смотрит на него. – Смириться не смог.

***

Ойкава приходит в себя, когда уже лежит связанным в багажнике собственного автомобиля – нет бы еще минуту-другую в отключке поваляться, Куроо как раз собирался заклеить ему скотчем рот и захлопнуть крышку.

– Как ты все понял? – Ойкава смотрит на Сугу.

– Он тянет время, – напоминает Куроо. – Его вот-вот хватятся, если уже нет.

Но Ойкава продолжает:

– Ты никак не мог найти Куроо, я не оставил следов, в этом я уверен.

И Куроо видит, что ему удается зацепить Сугу. В другой ситуации он бы схватил Сугу в охапку, засунул в машину и уехал. Но он не понимает, что происходит – ни странное состояние Суги, ни отсутствие Дайчи или вообще хоть кого-нибудь из отдела. Поэтому предпочитает не вмешиваться.

– Не оставил, никаких, – соглашается Суга. – Все было идеально. И в тысячный раз перепроверяя эту идеальность, я подумал, что в свое время тебя мы не искали, я не возвращался к тому делу и не пересматривал его. А как только я узнал, что ты жив – все сразу встало на свои места.

– Меня ты бросил подыхать.

– Я был уверен, что ты мертв.

– Ты был уверен, что он мертв, – Ойкава кривится и кивает на Куроо. – Но это тебя не остановило.

– Видимо, с его смертью я так и не смог смириться.

– А с моей – так легко, – горько улыбается Ойкава.

– Тебя я никогда не любил, – Суга смотрит ему в лицо. – И я для тебя был лишь желанным призом, ценным пополнением своей коллекции. И мы оба всегда знали это.

Ойкава резко выдыхает, потом прикрывает глаза и, тщательно контролируя голос, спрашивает:

– Что с Хаджиме?

– Детонаторы я отключил. Местоположение, извини, не сдам – учитывая его навыки, думаю, к вечеру он и сам освободится. А тебе будет пока хоть на что отвлечься от погони за нами.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я это так не оставлю?

Куроо вскидывает руку с пистолетом, но Суга останавливает его:

– Не надо.

Куроо мрачно косится на него, но слушается. И только в машине, уже выехав из переулка, говорит:

– Это было глупо. Таких врагов надо убивать сразу.

Суга смотрит в окно и молчит. Куроо думает, что не услышит ответа, но когда они пересаживаются в следующую машину, тот все же поясняет:

– Мы его уже убили. Он был в нашей команде, и мы его бросили. Я бросил. Я позволил Дайчи убедить меня, что он мертв, что лучше не возвращаться, все забыть и жить дальше. А он был всего лишь ранен. Он не должен был трогать тебя, но к нам с Дайчи у него вполне обоснованные счеты. И это наша вина. Моя, прежде всего.

– Это все полная херня.

– Не для меня.

И они снова молчат.

***

Когда они подъезжают к порту, Куроо замечает, как побелели костяшки пальцев, намертво вцепившихся в руль. Вот блядь. Они нихрена еще не выбрались, у Суги какой-то гребаный трындец в голове, а он сам едва держится. И это все фигово дальше некуда.

По ощущениям, они опережают погоню от силы на четверть часа, может быть, минут на двадцать. Да, Суга умеет планировать отходы и хорошо подготовился. И люди Ойкавы не сразу его нашли, но это территория Ойкавы, он знает Сугу и его методы и отлично умеет охотиться на беглецов.

В порту их ждет катер, что все же хорошая новость, но связаться с береговой охраной для Ойкавы – дело пары минут. И как только он поймет, что они на воде, то поймает в два счета. Но уже вечереет, и Куроо отчаянно надеется, что, несмотря на явную шизу, план Суги безупречен, как всегда. Потому что если нет, то Куроо понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать. Он не готов вернуться в застенки Ойкавы и не собирается сдаваться живым, но он не может ни бросить Сугу, ни позволить ему умереть вместе с собой. Это какой-то лютый тупик, из которого он совершенно не видит выхода. И ко всем чертям, им надо просто нормально поговорить! Но не время, не место, и все вообще не так.

Они отходят довольно далеко от берега, когда Суга глушит мотор и вручает Куроо два ручных баллончика со сжатым кислородом.

– Проплывешь пару километров?

– Я-то да. А ты с рукой?

– Куда я денусь с подводной лодки? – пытается улыбнуться Суга, но во взгляде все та же пустота, от которой Куроо хочется взвыть и побиться головой о стену, вот только стены подходящей рядом нет.

Едва они отплывают на пару десятков метров, как катер взрывается, и это радует Куроо просто не передать как. Наконец-то план побега перестает казаться таким безнадежно провальным. Осталось выяснить, куда они тут плывут. Но в этой точке Ойкава совершенно точно потеряет их след – и ни береговая, ни спутники не помогут. Уже темно, двоих ушедших под воду беглецов никак не засечь, взрыв уничтожил все улики – все концы в воду, в буквальном смысле.

Когда они доплывают до цели, Куроо ошеломленно застывает, а потом едва удерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос. Но под водой, пусть и всего в паре метров от поверхности, это исключительно неразумно.

Их действительно ждет подводная лодка. Вернее, мини-субмарина, совсем крохотная, рассчитанная на экипаж из двух-трех человек. Способности Суги доставать невесть что не устают поражать.

***

– Где мы? – спрашивает Куроо, когда они оставляют подлодку в нескольких километрах от берега и снова вплавь добираются до песчаного пляжа.

– Один из Малых Антильских островов. Юридически – Королевство Нидерландов. Тут курорт, а на соседнем острове – военная база НАТО. Колумбийская разведка может выкусить.

Куроо присвистывает. Красиво.

Он вымотался до дурноты и готов рухнуть прямо тут, на песок, но среди листвы виднеется бунгало, к которому направляется Суга, и уж эти несчастные триста метров он как-нибудь пройдет. Или доползет, если придется. И у кое-кого тут еще пуля в руке, которую надо удалить. В том, что внутри бунгало окажется и хирургический инструмент, и перевязочный материал, и аптечка, самую малость не дотягивающая до медицинского склада, – Куроо ни капли не сомневается.

– Может, завтра уже? – Суга вяло пытается отмахаться, но Куроо пресекает это уклонительство на корню.

Едва закончив, Куроо срубается, не дойдя не то что до спальни, а даже до дивана. А пофиг, тут ковер, он три месяца на голых камнях спал.

***

Наутро приходится расплачиваться за вчерашнюю настойчивость. Суга выспался и пылает медицинским энтузиазмом. Куроо кажется, что ему и недели не хватит, чтобы отоспаться. Он делает попытку отогнать Сугу от собственной тушки под лозунгом «я сам, все сам» – и ведь раньше прокатывало, но не сейчас, увы. К окончанию медицинских манипуляций – избыточно тщательных, сам бы Куроо обошелся едва ли половиной, остальное само как-нибудь заживет, не впервой – Суга ожидаемо мрачнеет и снова становится замороженно-отстраненным, не настолько, как вчера, но от его утреннего, почти нормального состояния не остается и следа.

И ведь дело даже не в том, что с его тушкой все плохо, скорее, наоборот. Им еще очень повезло, что Суга явился за ним как раз под конец очередного цикла «сами калечим, сами и лечим». Если бы Ойкава регулярно не гонял бы к нему своего коновала, Куроо там бы еще в первый месяц сдох.

– Прости, – шепчет Суга, заканчивая перевязку.

– За что?

– Ойкава мстил нам… мне. И…

– И что? – перебивает его Куроо. – У каждого из нас хватает старых врагов и старых долгов. Будто вы не подставлялись из-за меня. Не неси ерунды.

Суга неуверенно кивает. Куроо хочется его встряхнуть. И он печенью чувствует, что вся эта фигня со странным поведением Суги – не из-за Ойкавы. Да, из-за него тоже. И из-за его собственной «гибели» в том числе. Но дело не только в этом. Есть что-то еще. Да, Ойкава – это проблема. Проблемища. Но вчера Суга его уже переиграл, и дальше они справятся. Тем более, они уже знают, что Ойкава жив, и будут начеку. Это не повод.

Да, Суга три месяца считал Куроо мертвым, и это оставило свой след. Но сейчас-то он уже вторые сутки знает, что Куроо жив. Так какого черта?!

– Что с тобой? – спрашивает Куроо.

И Суга опять молчит.

– Неважно, – наконец выдавливает он, не поднимая глаз.

– Коуши, ты же знаешь, что я не отстану, – Куроо сползает с дивана – все же как удачно, что тут такой славный ковер, – усаживается на него перед Сугой и берет его руки в свои.

– Отвали, а? – почти просит Суга.

– Черта с два. Что не так?

Суга молчит, долго. А потом резко вскидывается и вырывает руки из ладоней Куроо.

– Дайчи тоже вырубил меня и увез! – Суга срывается почти на крик. – Я для вас вещь, что ли?! На мое мнение вам насрать?! Что захотели, то и сделали, да?!

Он замолкает, у него злые глаза, полные едва сдерживаемых слез. А потом продолжает, уже тоном ниже, но все так же отчаянно:

– Как я могу вам верить после этого? Как могу доверять? Если вы в любой момент можете бахнуть меня по голове, выключить, как ненужную куклу, и засунуть, куда вам хочется, так, да?

– Коуши…

Куроо трясет, он совершенно точно знает, что должен сказать, и он обязан быть предельно честен, но он не готов к такому обещанию, он не согласен на него, он не хочет его давать, он точно знает, что потом пожалеет, но у него нет выбора. Или он потеряет Сугу. Они оба потеряют, навсегда. И понятно, почему Дайчи сейчас здесь нет. И почему Суга все сделал сам. Это не просто операция по спасению, это их прощальная последняя операция. И теперь понятно, почему Суга так спокойно отпустил Ойкаву – после всего, что тот сделал и что может сделать еще. Если Суга уйдет, до них с Дайчи Ойкаве не будет ровным счетом никакого дела. А по своим долгам Суга собирается расплатиться сам. Все складывается в идеально совпадающий пазл.

У Куроо сейчас последний шанс все это остановить, и лишь один единственный способ это сделать. Но как же он ему не нравится. Будто у него есть выбор – как всегда.

– Я клянусь тебе, что больше никогда так не поступлю, – Куроо смотрит ему в глаза. – Даже если я буду считать это правильным и единственным выходом, даже ради твоего спасения. Я никогда не заберу у тебя право самому решать. Я больше не ударю. Никогда. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. Пожалуйста, поверь.

Суга на пару секунд застывает, а потом с тихим всхлипом оседает на пол рядом с Куроо и утыкается лбом в его плечо.

– Прости. Я не могу быть с теми, кому не доверяю. Я знаю, что вы оба хотели защитить меня, я понимаю вас, правда. И, на самом деле, я даже не злюсь. Но я так не могу. Я не умею жить, ожидая, что в любой критической ситуации меня ударят в спину и низведут до ценного спасаемого предмета, у которого нет права голоса

– Ты мне веришь?

Суга молчит. Куроо больно дышать.

– Верю, – наконец выдыхает он. – Но…

– Я знаю, – перебивает Куроо, разворачивается и наконец-то сгребает Сугу в объятья. – Знаю, как тяжело начать доверять снова. Знаю, что ты не можешь не думать – а что если я потом забью на это обещание и снова поступлю так, как считаю нужным?

– А ты поступишь? – едва слышно уточняет Суга.

– Нет. Но я никак не смогу это доказать. Тебе придется в это поверить, иначе никак. Сможешь?

– Тебе – да, – выдыхает Суга.

Куроо едва удерживается, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке от уха до уха, и ерошит рукой светлые волосы.

– И вообще, я же не просто так от балды пообещал, лишь бы только тебя успокоить. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня таким придурком?

– Нет, – хмыкает Суга, плотнее прижимаясь к нему. – А то стал бы я тебя вытягивать.

– Хорошая шутка, – фыркает Куроо, и они оба смеются: да, можно подумать, был хоть один шанс из миллиона, что Суга туда бы за ним не полез.

Суга улыбается, нормально улыбается – впервые за все это время. Куроо хочется раствориться в этой улыбке и утонуть в ней. Он целует его медленно, неспешно, словно заново пробуя на вкус. И в каком-то смысле это так и есть. Он чуть не потерял это свое солнечное чудо и, кажется, еще до конца не верит, что все обошлось. И, о боги, когда он успел привыкнуть считать его своим?

Суга перехватывает инициативу в поцелуе, осторожность сменяется страстью, и сейчас бы завалить его на диван, да хотя бы и прямо на этот ковер… Но Куроо трезво оценивает свои силы. Не сегодня. И, может быть, даже и не завтра. Или когда спина подживет, или хотя бы когда каждое движение перестанет отдаваться болью во всем теле. Успеют еще наверстать. Суга чутко ловит изменение его настроения, и дальше они уже просто сидят обнявшись. Иногда и этого более чем достаточно.

И как все же славно, что тут на полу оказался такой замечательный мягкий ковер.


End file.
